An Autumn Tale of Six Boys and Girls
is the 125 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Yui tells to Keima that she wants to know more about him. Keima were been confused telling that his head starts to become fuzzy when Yui starts to approach him and thinks that it could be an after affect when he has conquered Yui. Shiori were been spying them and were in a confusion after seeing a boy confess to a boy. Keima warns Yui that she must not get close to him. Haqua then appears saying what's going on at here. After that Yui were been grabbing Keima's hand, she starts to confess to him. Shiori and Haqua were been flipping and Keima became confused. Yui were then saying that it is embarrassing to say that and saying that she felt that way ever since the first time she met him and that's the reason why he's so special for her. Keima were been saying to Yui if she has heard about the rumor between him and Kanon, but she doesn't care about that, which makes Keima more confusing and telling that his head is not functioning right. Haqua were been interrupting the confession of Yui and telling what they were doing between "boys". Keima were been clinging on Haqua and were been saying that she saved him and were saying that it was scary and that he wanna go home. Haqua reminds him that she is Elsie at the moment. Yui were reminding Haqua that they has a band practice today. She were then saying that Ayumi or Chihiro made their appearance at the band practice today and that the band performance is drawing near. Haqua then reminds something about Yui which Yui leaves telling that she will see Keima again. Haqua were been sounding like Elsie and heads home reminds that Yui was actually a girl but wonders why she is dressed like a boy. Shiori then starts talking saying that you must be "white" in the library, when she actually means "quiet". At Keima's house, they were seeing how Elsie is doing her job to pretend as Kanon. They have noticed that Elsie came home, while that Haqua is making fun of Keima after that Yui were making a confession to Keima. Haqua starts to tease of Keima and act like Yui and tells that she never tough that he would be approach by a guy and claimed that he's more a pervert than she tough. Keima then tells that Yui has a nicer body than Haqua, which makes Haqua angry and stabbed him with a knife. Haqua then tells Keima what she has noticed is that Yui doesn't seem to remember the conquest but her feelings from it seems to persist. Keima says that they will look for others girls that still has feelings for him, if Yui is still confessing to him, he will put her as a candidate. Haqua is then understanding by that that Keima already found the candidates and were been recalling the girls and tells Keima that they will proceed to draw them out. Keima were then been saying that there's no point to drawing them out right now and ask her for Elsie's cell phone. Haqua then gives him Elsie's cellphone and tells him that she doesn't know how to use it. Keima were been calling someone and were shutting the phone and tells Haqua to eat. Haqua ask him what he has done. Haqua were been praising Elsie about her cooking style while Keima were been telling that on the looks there will be no improvement. After that Keima were been seeing Miso soup and thinks that Elsie can cook normal after all and says that she must going to make i all the time. Haqua then claimed that she is the one of creating the Miso Soup. Keima were been in a full surprise hearing that, while then Haqua were been saying that Yukie tough her. In a flashback of Haqua, Yukie then told her of making delicious miso soup is a big step of becoming a good wife. While Haqua were been looking all blush shy to Keima telling that Yukie is stupid and that it is not supposed to be the wife to make it. Keima then tells if she were planning to become a wife of a human. Haqua were been sitting away from Keima and tells that he has right, Keima then tells that Haqua and Elsie became both used to the human world. Chihiro then calls asking for Elsie if she was calling her and the reason why she couldn't take the phone was cause she was busy. Keima were answering, which makes Chihiro look again at her phone and answering back why he's answering. Keima then says that Elsie cannot come to phone because she's taking a crap that won't stop. Haqua were been yelling at Keima which makes Keima shuts her mouth telling that it was a payback after making fun of him. Keima tells Chihiro that Elsie gave her an message but Keima will tell it to her. Chihiro ask what the message is, Keima then tells that she went home with Elsie and perhaps that it is a continuation. Keima then tells further that since Elsie wants to go home with her he then tells that Chihiro will wait after school at her. Chihiro doesn't understand and telling that the two were only looking at instruments. Keima were saying that he doesn't understand that either, but gave her the message. Chihiro then says that she doesn't understand it as well but she got it. Keima then apologize what has happened today, which Keima hangs up and Chihiro falls slowly down. Haqua were been asking what the calls was all about. Keima then tells that it was a preparation for tomorrow, for tomorrow simultaneous after-school events, Haqua doesn't get it. Keima then tells that the goddess search is over and that they will go to an higher stage. References Category:Summary